Cargo theft from cargo transportation containers, such as semi-trailers, is prevalent. Thefts can occur when a semi-trailer is left unattended, such as when the semi-trailer is parked at a rest-stop. Thefts may be perpetrated by employees of a receiver of the cargo as the employees unload the cargo. Thefts may also be perpetrated by the driver of the tractor that tows the semi-trailer.
To apprehend and prosecute thieves of cargo from semi-trailers, some semi-trailers are equipped with surveillance equipment, such as cameras, microphones, global positioning equipment, etc. Such semi-trailers are sometimes referred to as “sting trailers.” The surveillance equipment typically transmits signals to monitoring and recording equipment located at a remote site, such as a surveillance vehicle. Monitoring and recording equipment may also be located on board the sting trailer as part of the surveillance equipment.
Sting trailers are designed to simulate an actual semi-trailer so as to avoid arousing the suspicion of would-be thieves. Therefore, surveillance equipment is usually hidden within the sting trailer. For example, monitoring and recording equipment, cameras, microphones, global positioning equipment, power supplies, etc. may be hidden in a hidden compartment located near the front of the sting trailer between a false end-wall and the actual front end-wall.
One problem with cameras in sting trailers is that if the cameras can be seen from within the trailer, would-be thieves will likely know immediately that their activity may be monitored, increasing the risks of detection of the theft and identification of the thieves.
Many trailer manufacturers allow a top construction of a translucent or light admitting roof, such as that sold under the brand name KEMLITE® which allows light into the trailer. In loading a trailer, it is most cost-efficient to load as much cargo into the trailer as possible, so trailers are often stacked right up to or very near the top of the trailer. In stacking in such a fashion, it can become difficult to avoid breaking or damaging the roof The roof material can be somewhat fragile and prone to breakage if struck by a loader or cargo during loading. For this reason, many trailer operators have begun to install wooden guards, such as plywood or the like, at the top of the trailers to protect the roof from damage.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for camera concealment and placement within sting trailers.